The Other Five
by Universal Genius Washuu
Summary: The five gw boys find themselves in a battle against pilots with gundams just like their originals? What's going on?? Hehe, im not gonna spoil it for you! Enjoy and r+r!! ^_^


Ok, here's my newest story. What am I doing wrong with "Tears"? is it too cheesy? Is it getting old?? Please!! Tell me!! I want to fix it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
  
  
The Other Five  
  
  
  
  
  
After colony 195 the Romefeller Foundation has arisen again. It is discovered that the enemy has built 5 gundams of their own and trained pilots. A new system has also been developed, being called the "Cipher" system.  
  
  
  
The five g-wing boys are facing the new pilots. The Epyon is leading them, piloted by Dorothy. The original pilots are shocked to see that the gundams look just like the originals.  
"Those suits…" Duo said.  
"Surprised?" Dorothy asked smugly. "I will destroy you all with my specially trained troops!" A muffled giggle comes from the D.S.'ish one, it turns in to laughter. The one similar to the Wing turns and a voice comes out.  
"Dee!!"  
"I-I'm sorry. But that is the stupidest declaration that I have ever heard!!" Dee tried to stop laughing, unsuccessfully. A voice comes from the one that looks like the Sandrock.  
"Lord, what fools these mortals be."  
"Aw, lighten up Kit," Dee said. "We've got some fighting to do."  
"Exactly," Kit replied. "Fighting tears people apart. It's horrible!"  
"There are some who take pleasure in it. Like Miss Cloudy-eyes here." Dee replied. "'Battles are beautiful!' 'I want to join you!'" She did a perfect impression of Dorothy.   
"You will not speak to your commander like that!! Now attack!!!" Dorothy yelled.  
"Commander?" A new voice came from the gundam similar to the H.A.  
"Yes, Trixie," Dorothy said with a hint of disgust. "I am your commander."  
"A weak and foolish commander ends up with a bad strategy." Said a voice from the Shenglongish gundam.   
"Go now!" Screamed Dorothy.  
"Alright, you don't have to yell," Dee mutters. She walks over to the D.H. "Hi," She greeted Duo, and made her gundam extend a hand.  
"Um, hi," Duo said having his gundam take it. "I'm Duo."  
"Hello," Kit approached Quatre with the same strategy. "My name's Kit."  
"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner."  
Trixie walked up to Trowa. "Hello."   
"Hello." He replied.  
The pilot of the Wingish gundam walked up to Heero.  
"I'm Holly."  
"Heero Yuy."  
"Winnie," Dee called. "Come on, you have to at least say hello."  
"No," She wouldn't budge. "Men are babies!"  
"I wouldn't speak to a weak onna anyway!" Yelled Wufei.  
"Um, she's got this thing where you have to earn her respect." Dee explained. "Winnie, at least come over."  
"Fine." She walked over.  
"W-what is going on?" Dorothy asked panicking.  
"Phase 3 complete. I'm sorry, didn't we tell you we weren't on your side?" Dee asked innocently.  
"It's those scientists!"  
"No," Winnie said angrily. "We command ourselves."  
"Although, I'd like to meet the scientists who trained you guys," Holly said. "Maybe we'll recognize them."  
"Yeah!" Dee exclaimed. "Then we can all be allies!!"  
"Well, Heero?" Asked Duo.  
"Follow me." Heero took off followed by the others.  
  
At the hanger…  
  
"Finally!!" Dee jumped out of her gundam. She wore a knee-length black skirt with a long-sleeved brown top. She had mahogany hair that fell just a few inches above her shoulders and blue eyes. Dee stretched her legs and arms. "Man, its hard sitting in those things forever!"  
"I-uh…" Duo blinked.  
She looked up at him and grinned. "Expectin' someone else, weren't ya?" She began cracking her knuckles and wrists.  
Duo made a face. "That's gross! Reminds me of when Heero snapped his bone back in to place." He shuddered slightly, remembering. "Yuck!"  
Dee snickered. "Are they gathered in the main hanger?"  
"Yup, everyone."  
"Well, not quite." She went up to the cockpit of the Shenglongish gundam. "Come on Winnie."   
"Do I have to? Am I really that important?" She had strawberry-blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank with black hip-huggers. She had green eyes flecked with gold.  
"Stop with the low self-esteem! Its stupid, of course you're important! Now come on," Dee paused. "And try to be nice."  
Winnie grinned. "Ok, but I'm not taking any orders." Dee jumped from the cockpit and Winnie followed. Dee grinned at Duo.  
"Are you our escort?"  
"Why, yes of course Milady," He bowed. "Just follow me."  
She laughed and pushed him forward.  
  
Main Hanger…  
  
Trixie was staring out the window. She had waist-length black hair tied back in a bun with chopsticks and her eyes were bluish-green. She had a light pink tank on and a blue mini-skirt.  
Holly leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. Her hair fell a little past her chin and was auburn colored. She had on a black ¾ sleeved shirt with denim shorts.  
Kit sat at a table sipping a cup of cocoa (with marshmallows! ^_^). She had blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and jade-colored eyes. She wore khaki capris and a white tank.  
Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei walked in.  
"Where's the other two?" Asked Heero.  
"They'll be up in about 5 minutes." Replied Trixie, not taking her eyes from the window.  
"I wouldn't worry." Holly said, opening her brown eyes.  
"Dee will most likely have to drag Winnie up." Added Kit.  
"Is the onna afraid?" Asked Wufei.  
Kit snorted and choked on her cocoa, Trowa whapped her on the back. "Thanks. She's hardly afraid," She replied taking another sip. "She just wont trust men until they earn her respect."  
"Why?" Questioned Wufei.  
"Ask her yourself." Holly said.  
The door opened and Duo walked in followed by Dee and a very reluctant Winnie.  
"Are we gonna rebuild our gundams?" Dee asked.  
"Maybe," Replied Holly. "Why?"  
"I like mine. The scythe is cool. We could just call them like Deathscythe II, Shenglong II, Wing II, etc."  
"You've always liked what you were piloting." Holly said, grinning.  
"Where are we going to stay?" Asked Trixie.  
"You could stay with us," Suggested Quatre. "Help us fight the war."  
"That'd be great!!" Exclaimed Kit.  
"Hold it Quatre," Trowa said. "We still don't know for sure if they're our allies…"  
"What do you think we're gonna do?" Demanded Dee. "Slit your throats while your sleeping?" Quatre turned pale, Dee looked at him funny. "I was joking."  
"Uh, anyway," Quatre said quickly. "We'll have to introduce you."  
"Lets see if they notice," Dee grinned mischievously. "And if they don't, we'll make 'em!!"  
"Why do I get this bad feeling?" Asked Trixie.  
"Because," Holly replied. "Dee has an odd way of being noticed. That includes pranks as well."  
"Well, its fun!" Dee replied, grinning. "You can program MS's to dance instead of fight." Right after she said that, the scientists walked in.   
"You!" Cried Dr. G pointing at Dee.  
"Me." She replied, unemotional.  
"Uh…" Duo looked confused.  
"We were the five original gundam pilots," Explained Winnie angrily. "But they thought we would be too weak and let our emotions get in the way."  
"Thrown out. Families long since murdered by OZ. nowhere to go and nothing to do. Worthless soldiers." Kit finished, looking at her cocoa.   
"You were traitors!" Dr. G argued. "Joining OZ like that!!"   
Dee turned to him, her blue eyes blazing with hate. She slapped him.  
"What right do you have to say something like that??" Tears ran down her cheeks. "We had nowhere to go! OZ murdered or imprisoned our families because of us. We never saw any of them again!"  
"I saw my eldest brother again." Kit said in a small voice. "I tried to apologize but all I got were icy stares. He wasn't who he used to be, prison had changed him." Her voice broke and she burst in to tears. Kit ran from the room. Dee followed without hesitation. Trixie walked out and Holly stared to walk out of the room when Dr. J stopped her.  
"Heero could use someone to help him on some missions." He said.  
"Go to hell." Was her reply.  
Winnie looked disgusted. "What happened to your honor? You have none." Winnie and Holly both left the room.  
"Is this true?!" Demanded Quatre.  
"Unfortunately, it is." Replied Dr. S. "The only place from them to go was OZ."  
"I don't believe it," Muttered Duo. "You just threw them out? Unbelievable!"  
"How could you do such a thing?" Wufei asked, disgusted.  
"People's feelings are fragile," Quatre said sadly. "And they'll never forgive you." He stood up and walked out the door with his head down.  
"This makes me sick." Duo said following Quatre. Heero said nothing and walked out the door leading to the quarters; Trowa followed. Wufei walked to the window and stared out.  
"Wufei," Began one of the scientists.  
"Don't even bother." He replied. "You destroyed their lives because you doubted yourselves." Wufei turned. "Don't bother repairing Nataku. I'll do it myself." He walked out the door to the main hanger. Winnie was pitching parts at the wall and when he entered, she threw one at his head. Wufei caught it and tossed it back.  
"You shouldn't throw away spare parts."  
"Whatever," She replied, making a face. Winnie turned and resumed repairing Shenglong II.  
"Duo!" Dee yelled from her gundam. "What the heck is this thing doing??"  
"Well, let me take a look." Duo said, coming up. "Whats wrong? Where are you?"   
"Right here!" She jumped out of a small passage leading up into the rest of the gundam. She had on a pair of baggy black jeans and a black tank.  
"You changed?"  
She shrugged. "Black doesn't stain. But the screens are messed up." Dee said pointing. All of them were fuzzy and would blink red, blue, and green.  
"Hmm. We'll have to get rid of this." He replied.   
"After you." she said, pointing to the hole in the top of the cockpit. Duo climbed up, followed by Dee. After climbing up through the gundam for awhile, Duo found what he was looking for.  
"Here it is." He peered at the little screen. "It seems to be a lock of some sort. To prevent making plans or joining the enemy."  
"Pretty crappy idea, if you ask me."  
"Do you have any wire cutters?"  
"No, sorry."  
"All right. Here goes nothing!" He pulled all three wires from the screen.  
"I think it worked." A loud beep came from in the cockpit, it startled them and they lost their footing.   
"Ahhhh!!!!" Dee screamed.   
  
In the cockpit…  
  
Hilde's face appears on the screen. "Duo?" She hears screaming and looks around. "What the…?" Dee falls out of the passage, curled in a little ball. She hits the seat, uncurls, and falls on the floor.  
"Oh, owww…" She groans. Duo falls from the passage and hits the seat, face first.  
"I'm definitely going to have nightmares."   
"Could you think of a less painful way to show me how to repair this??" Dee asks sitting up and rubbing her head.  
"Duo? What's going on??"  
"Huh?" Duo asks, lifting his head. "Oh, hi Hilde."  
"Who's this?" Hilde asks pointing at Dee.  
"Name's Dee. Nice to meet ya." She replied. Duo sat up, and groaned.  
"Maybe next time, I'll think before I act." He said.  
"That would be helpful, considering that I have to pilot this."  
"You're piloting Duo's gundam?? Duo, how come you never taught me how to pilot your gundam?" Hilde demanded.  
"Hilde, this is her gundam and she's a trained pilot. By Dr. G."  
"Ugh, don't remind me." Dee said. "What a jerk. I'm gonna see how Winnie's coming with her repairs." Suddenly there's a crash followed by Winnie and Wufei shouting at each other. "Or I could stop a fight." Dee sighed. "This happens all the time."  
"Winifred!!" Dr. J had entered.  
"Don't call me that." Winnie growled.  
"Diane!!" He yelled at Dee.  
"What?" She looked at him. "I'm not listening to you."  
"Quetzal!!" He yelled. Kit looked out of the Sandrock II.  
"Quetzal?" Quatre asked, looking at her.  
"Yeah," She looked down at her feet. "Kit's just my nickname."  
"Quatre, Duo, Wufei!!! We have to talk."   
"Talk to you later, Hilde!" Duo quickly turns off the screen. The six pilots come down.  
"I have an idea. You five new pilots stay here and help with repairing. You'll also be assigned missions like the other pilots."  
"We'll be treated equally?" Asked Winnie.  
"Yes, Winifred."  
"Stop calling me that!!"  
"I will only call you by your real names."  
"Great," Muttered Dee. "Hooray, my name is forever Diane."  
"Where are we going to stay?" Kit asked.  
"In the quarters, we've cleared out a room for you."  
"Well, lets go unpack." Kit said grabbing a backpack from the Sandrock II. "Lead the way." Quatre said he'd show them and lead them away. When they reached the hallway of the quarters, Trowa stopped them.  
"We have a surprise for you guys." He said. "We thought the room was too small, so we moved our stuff. Now you guys have 2 rooms."  
"Thanks Trowa!" Dee exclaimed.  
"Yeah, that's great!" Added Kit.  
"We've got bunk-beds, so take your pick of roommates."  
"Let's see, five rooms, 10 people. 2 to a room!" Said Winnie.  
"But, there will have to be 2 to a room and one will have to be 3 to a room." Dee said. "Ok, I'll take the one at the end of the hall."  
"Okay, I'll share with you." Kit replied. "Winnie, you can share with us or Holly and Trixie."  
"I'll stay with you guys."  
"For us, its Trowa, Duo, and Quatre. Then Wufei and me. Its best that you're not in the same room with him, Duo." Heero said.  
"Yeah, he might kill me." Duo agreed. "Where's the other three?"  
Trixie and Holly came walking down the hall. Wufei soon followed.  
"Just taking a look around." Said Trixie.  
"You two are roomates," Winnie said. "You're room is next to ours."  
"So, uh…Where's the bathroom?" Holly asked. Trowa pointed to a room across the hall from their rooms.  
"That one's yours." He said.   
"Do we have a curfew?" Asked Dee, fearfully.  
"Unfortunately," Replied Duo. "Its ten-thirty. Lights out at eleven."  
"And its already ten o'clock." Dee said unhappily. Dr. J's voice came over a loudspeaker in the hall.  
"Early curfew tonight. Lights out at ten-thirty."  
Duo groaned. "Aw, well night guys." The girls went in to their rooms and the boys went to theirs.  
  
  
  
Well, sort of a crappy ending, but oh well. So, tell me what you think. Thanks ^_^  



End file.
